Throne of the Wilderking
|dlc = Base }} Throne of the Wilderking is a quest available in . The Vestige needs to defend the Wilderking against Aranias and Andur as they approach his throne. Quick walkthrough #Follow the Trail of Fire #Talk to the Wilderking. #Enter the Throne Tunnels #Find Aranias and Andur #Reach the Wilderking's Throne #Find the Wilderking #Kill Andur #Enter the Throne Tower #Talk to the Wilderking #Climb up the Tower #Talk to Aranias #Place the Wilderking's Crown #Talk to the Wilderqueen Walkthrough Continue talking to the Spinner after completing "The Witch of Silatar." He says the Vestige needs to go to Greenheart and help the Wilderking as Aranias and Andur are getting closer to him. Greenheart is south of Spinner's Cottage. There is a wayshrine near the quest marker. Once getting close enough to Greenheart, the quest objective will change to "Speak to the Wilderking" and he will appear near a bridge outside the town. The Wilderking has lost control of his guardians and will die soon. Someone new must become guardian of Valenwood, and Aranias was guided to Greenheart for that purpose. The Vestige needs to stop Andur's influence over her, so she will accept it. She will need the Vestige's help to defeat him. They must follow the trail of fire to them. The trail of fire is several small fires, each burning some distance away from the others. The quest marker is pointing to the cliffs above the waterfall, which might have been seen if they approach from the north. The trail of fire leads into a destroyed building at the top of the cliff. Inside, the Wilderking appears from the rubble. Aranias knows that she is supposed to guide the Valenwood not destroy it, but she is unsure. She is afraid to stand up to Andur. Now is the time to act. Her powers grow as she approaches the throne. The Vestige needs to be there when she gets there. If they have the persuasion perk, they can ask the Wilderking to stop the forest animals from attacking them. The Vestige enters the Throne Tunnels and finds them at the end. The Wilderking's spell will wear off as they go back outside, and the imps will start to attack. Continuing up the path, the Vestige sees an injured Aranias. She recognizes them as her friend from Silatar. She knows she has to stop Andur. She gives them a way to get past Andur's fires, and they hurry to stop Andur from killing the Wilderking. Once Andur is dead, they make their way to the Throne Room where the Wilderking is sitting in his throne. He tells the Vestige that Aranias will become the Wilderqueen. She is upstairs about to be transformed. She needs the Vestige to put the Wilderking's crown in the garden upstairs. Place the crown on the dirt mound in the middle of the garden. Aranias is now the Wilderqueen. She gives them Ashenblade and gold as they wait for her to adjust to being Wilderqueen. Rewards *Ashenblade *1 skill point *91–377 Category:Online: Aldmeri Dominion Quests Category:Online: Greenshade Quests Category:Online: Side Quests Category:Online: Greenshade Side Quests